Perry the Platypus (bài hát)
Perry the Platypus (Thú mỏ vịt Perry) là ca khúc chủ đề được thể hiện khi Đặc vụ P đang thi hành nhiệm vụ chống lại Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Bài hát hầu hết được thực hiện với một vài đoạn nhỏ cho đến tập "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" lúc nó được thực hiện một bài hát đầy đủ cùng với những hoạt cảnh. Bài hát đã được nhiều lượt bầu chọn cho "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" nhưng không thể đến được vòng cuối. Lời bài hát Phiên bản truyền hình Chú ý: Bài hát đã được mở rộng trong tập phim "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", mà lần đầu xuất hiện trên DVD đầu tiên, bao gồm lời bài hát đầy đủ. Thiếu tá Monogram: Anyway, on your way, Agent P! Hát nền: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) x4 Nữ ca sĩ: Perry! Nam ca sĩ: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Hát nền: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) x2 Nam ca sĩ: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, Nữ ca sĩ: (Wah-ah-ah) Nam ca sĩ: He's got a beaver tail and a bill, Nữ ca sĩ: (ah-ah) Nam ca sĩ: And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay: (tạm dừng; Perry tạo tiếng kêu làm cho những người phụ nữ ngất xỉu) Nam ca sĩ: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! (Mở rộng) Thiếu tá Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Nam ca sĩ: Perry! Thiếu tá Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! Tất cả: A-gent-P! Phiên bản mở rộng Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah) Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (C'mon!) Perry! He's a semi-aquatic egg-layin' mammal of action. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fra-ee-ay-ee-ay. He's got more than just mad skill, He's got a beaver tail and a bill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say... (tạm dừng; Perry tạo tiếng kêu làm cho những người phụ nữ ngất xỉu) He's Perry, Perry the Platypus Perry, Perry the Platypus Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes. His fur is watertight. And he's always up for a fight. So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots. (Perry tạo tiếng kêu) He's Perry, Perry the Platypus Perry, Perry the Platypus He's got more than just mad skill. He's got a beaver tail and a bill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say... (Perry tạo tiếng kêu làm cho những người phụ nữ ngất xỉu) He's Perry! (Perry!), Perry the Platypus! Yeah, Perry! (Perry!), Perry the Platypus! Talkin' 'bout Perry! Agent P! Ferb Xem "Ferb (bài hát)" Bản hát lại của Doof Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Egg-laying, mammal of action... Doo doo doo doo... Quái vật Thiếu niên Đáng sợ Xem "Scary Teenage Monster" Trong Mũ đuôi seo Bản dịch Phiên bản truyền hình Thiếu tá Monogram: Dù sao thì, tiến hành đi, Đặc vụ P! Hát nền: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) x4 Nữ ca sĩ: Perry! Nam ca sĩ: Anh là thú bán thủy sinh đẻ trứng, động vật của hành động! Hát nền: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) x2 Nam ca sĩ: Anh ta có bàn chân bẹt, người không bao giờ lùi bước trước cuộc xung đột! Anh có nhiều hơn là kĩ năng điên rồ, Nữ ca sĩ: (Wah-ah-ah) Nam ca sĩ: Anh có cái đuôi hải ly và một cái mỏ vịt, Nữ ca sĩ: (ah-ah) Nam ca sĩ: Và phụ nữ ngất đi mỗi khi nghe anh n-ó-i: (tạm dừng; Perry tạo tiếng kêu làm cho những người phụ nữ ngất xỉu) Nam ca sĩ: Anh ta là Perry, Perry Thú mỏ vịt! (Mở rộng) Thiếu tá Monogram: Nhưng bạn có thể gọi anh ta là Đặc vụ P. Nam ca sĩ: Perry! Thiếu tá Monogram: Tôi nói bạn có thể gọi anh là Đặc vụ P! Tất cả: Đặc-vụ-P! Phiên bản mở rộng Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah) Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Đi nào!) Perry! Anh là thú bán thủy sinh đẻ trứng, động vật hành động. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) Anh ta có bàn chân bẹt, người không bao giờ lùi bước trước cuộc xung đột. Anh có nhiều hơn là kĩ năng siêu đẳng, Anh có cái đuôi hải ly và một cái mỏ vịt. Và phụ nữ ngất đi mỗi khi nghe anh nói... (tạm dừng; Perry tạo tiếng kêu làm cho những người phụ nữ ngất xỉu) Anh ta là Perry, Perry Thú mỏ vịt Perry, Perry Thú mỏ vịt Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Anh nhìn thực sự lanh lợi trong chiếc mũ kỳ dị thập niên 40. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) Anh có một ý chí sắt bén, dây thần kinh thép, và nhiều thuộc tính kim loại khác nhau như đồng, chì, kẽm và sắt. Lông của anh không thấm nước. Và anh luôn chuẩn bị cho trận đấu. Và khi cái xấu nghe âm thanh này nó rung trong ống giày. (Perry tạo tiếng kêu) Anh ta là Perry, Perry Thú mỏ vịt Perry, Perry Thú mỏ vịt Anh có nhiều hơn là kĩ năng siêu đẳng, Anh có cái đuôi hải ly và một cái mỏ vịt. Và đàn bà ngất đi mỗi khi nghe anh nói... (Perry tạo tiếng kêu và những người phụ nữ ngất xỉu) Anh ta là Perry (Perry), Perry Thú mỏ vịt Yeah, Perry (Perry), Perry Thú mỏ vịt Đang nói về Perry Đặc vụ P. Bản hát lại của Doof Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Thú đẻ trứng, nhân vật của hành động... Doo doo doo doo... Thông tin cơ sở *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo, ca khúc chủ đề và ''Thú mỏ vịt Perry là những bài hát đầu tiên được viết cho chương trình.Piper's Picks TV #031. *Bài hát có lẽ được truyền cảm hứng hoặc một sự bắt chước từ "Secret Agent Man", một ca khúc được thể hiện bởi Johnny Rivers cũng là ca khúc chủ đề của loạt phim truyền hình Anh quốc 1960 "Danger Man". Phong cách hát tương tự như ca khúc chủ đề của Tom Jones cho bộ phim của James Bond, Thunderball. *Một vài phần của phiên bản mở rộng nghe mơ hồ giống như quá trình chuyển đổi trong loạt phim "Austin Powers". *Dòng "Anh có bàn chân bẹt" (He's a furry little flatfoot) mang một nghĩa kép. Thứ nhất là tiếng lóng để chỉ một nhân viên cảnh sát. Thứ hai là trở lại với tên gọi chung cho thú mỏ vịt "platypus": một sự kết hợp giữa Latin và các chữ Hy Lạp πλατύς ("platys", dẹt, rộng) và πους ("pous", chân), nghĩa là "chân dẹt".Wikipedia Tiếng Anh *''Thú mỏ vịt Perry'' được hát bởi Laura Dickinson và Randy CrenshawMột số điều thú vị về Disney Channel MediaNet. *''Perry the Teenage Girl'' (Perry cô gái thiếu niên) được hát bởi Sheena Easton trong phong cách của Shirley Bassey (người thể hiện các ca khúc chủ đề cho cả 3 bộ phim của James Bond). Easton (người cũng hát một ca khúc chủ đề cho một bộ phim của James Bond, 'For Your Eyes Only') cũng vào vai người bạn hẹn hò của Heinz Doofenshmirtz và thể hiện Happy Evil Love Song trong tập phim "Chez Platypus"Nhận xét trên YouTube của Dan Povemire. *Trong khi ca khúc chủ đề gốc được viết trên cung Son trưởng, thì phiên bản của Candace lại chuyển thành cung Si trưởng. *Một phiên bản không lời của bài hát này ("Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-ba"), được thể hiện trong rất nhiều tập phim. *Đây là một bài hát nằm trong danh sách để bình chọn trong "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *Cô gái ngất xỉu với bộ váy màu xanh đã xuất hiện trong "Chez Platypus" ngồi ở một bàn cạnh một phụ nữ, nói về dòng nhà hàng con lửng. *Cô gái ngất xỉu giống người châu Á với quần màu tím và có dây vòng cổ cũng xuất hiện trong tập phim "Chez Platypus" khi ngồi với anh chàng nói "tôi yêu con lửng". Cô cũng xuất hiện trong You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart, khi mà Lawrence Fletcher vịn tay mình lên vai cô khi ông gọi Linda. Cô cũng được nhìn thấy trong cảnh nhảy múa với đám đông ở buổi hòa nhạc và phần hậu kết truyện. Cô cũng là một trong những người dân Danville hát chung trong Mix and Mingle Machine. *Cảnh Perry chạy qua một bàn chân robot đã nhìn thấy trong "Flop Starz" nhưng hình ảnh đã bị đảo lộn. *Chiếc máy bay mà Perry đang bay ở khúc cuối của bài hát có thể là chiếc C-17 Globemaster III, được Không quân Hoa Kì sử dụng làm phương tiện vận chuyển sơ cấp. *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên nói về một nhân vật trừ ca khúc chủ đề xuất hiện ở đầu tập phim. *Bài hát này do Danny Jacob làm phần nền điệp khúc http://ringostrack.com/en/movie/phineas-and-ferb-the-movie-across-the-2nd-dimension/37117. *Vegas và Wayne Newton đã từng hát bài này trong buổi diễn của họ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fdGbPvrrSI. Lỗi *Khi Perry đánh Doofenshmirtz bằng robot của chính ông, lần thứ 2 cậu không ấn vào cái nút nhưng Doofenshmirtz vẫn bị đánh. Biến thể Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob (phiên bản mở rộng) *Jim Bernstein (phiên bản mở rộng) (Mã BMI) * Mã BMI #9365560 (phiên bản chính) * Mã BMI #11347047 (phiên bản One Good Scare) * Mã BMI #13200376 (phiên bản mở rộng) * Mã BMI #14922006 (Perry in a Fez; phiên bản "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") Cước chú Xem thêm *Thú mỏ vịt Perry *O.W.C.A. *Danh sách các bài hát de:Perry, das Schnabeltier (Song) es:Perry el Ornitorrinco (canción) nl:Perry het Vogelbekdier Theme pl:Pepe Pan Dziobak (piosenka) en:Perry the Platypus (song) Thể loại:A đến Z